In physical activity good form is essential to the comfort and health of the participants. Through gait analysis one can determine how the foot is coming into contact with the various surfaces. This information can be used to determine, for example, a runner's form, but highly accurate gait analysis is currently expensive to perform and limited to a laboratory setting.